Most friction reducing mediums such as lubricating fluids are embodied as a hydrocarbon based medium having a series of molecular chains which slide across one another. In such a way, the molecular chains act as an interface that separates frictional surfaces thereby reducing heat along with wear and tear of mechanical components.
An inherent problem with such lubricating mediums is the breakdown or chemical decomposition of the material or materials which makeup the fluid. Such breakdown of the lubricating medium may be as a result of decomposition due to heat or mechanical wear. Breakdown may also occur as a result of excessive age of the lubricating medium.
The traditional approach to determining whether a lubricating medium is in need of being replaced involves the monitoring of time intervals. In particular, lubricating mediums are typically replaced as a function of time such as at predetermined time intervals. Such an approach is inexact in nature thereby potentially leading to a number of problems. For example, if the lubricating medium breaks down prematurely, costly damage may occur to mechanical components. On the other hand, the possibility exists for the lubricating medium to be prematurely discarded before the end of its useful life thereby disadvantageously increasing costs.